


The lose keys

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Short One Shot, lose keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Launchpad lose the keys and Donald help look for them
Kudos: 5





	The lose keys

It was a normal day at the McDuck Manor.

The kids are about to watch a movie with Della and Donald.

Scrooge is at his money bin working and Launchpad was in the garage fixing the planes.“So what movie are we gonna watch?” asked Della.

“Louie pick the movie last time so I think it’s you turn mom,” says Dewey.

Then they hear some knock on the door then. Donald says “I got it.” He says as he left to open the door.

When he got there he opened the door and saw it was Launchpad. “Good morning Launchpad. We were about to watch a movie you can join if you want,” says Donald

“Sorry I can’t I have to get you Mr.McD from his meeting. By the way have you seen the keys I can’t find them in the garage,” says Launchpad.

"I didn't see them but I can help you find it,” says Donald

So they want to look for the keys.

First, they asked Della if she saw the limo keys.

She says no so then they ask miss. Beakley if see seen the key.

She also says no. So there loom ever where in the manor but there can’t find it.

So there went to garage. Donald looks inside the car and saw that the keys are in there.

“Launchpad I found the keys but there in the car,” says Donald They got the key out from the car.

Launchpad about to start the car. “Think Donald for the help,” says Launchpad

“No problems Launchpad,” says, Donald.

Then Launchpad left to pick up Scrooge and Donald want back to watching the movie with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like it.
> 
> I made a discord server for DuckTales fanfic and stuff like that.


End file.
